This invention relates to the storage of liquid, and, in particular, to the storage of a fresh liquid and of the grey liquid or waste liquid produced from the use of the fresh liquid.
Recreational vehicles such as campers, boats, buses, planes, etc. almost all carry their own supply of fresh water or other liquid and thus must also store the grey liquid that results from the use of the fresh liquid. Presently, separate hard tanks are used for the storage of both fresh and grey water. This requires storage space equal to twice the volume of the amount of water desired to be carried. In other words, if forty gallons of water are needed, there must be storage space for forty gallons of fresh water and forty gallons of grey water, requiring a total of eighty gallons of storage space, of which half will always be empty.
Other systems have been provided in which a single tank is transformed into two tanks by the inclusion of a bladder within the tank or separation of the tank into two areas by a membrane. These systems may result in cross-contamination when a leak occurs in either the membrane or the bladder.
Examples of identified and known prior art include the U.S. Pat. to Stevens, No. 2,758,747, which discloses a multiple compartment tank, patented back in 1956, which includes a liquid-tight tank that has suitable valves, such that when one valve is filled, it fills the tank shell itself, with whatever liquid or material is being deposited therein. On the other hand, as can be seen, the flexible bag-like member retained within the tank and exposed to the two valves can be filled separately, either to capacity, or partially, so that the compartment tank can be filled with two liquids simultaneously, one within the tank proper itself, and the other within its bag-like member.
The U.S. Pat. to Stiefel, No. 3,172,556, shows another form of multi-material storage and transport tank. This particular patent readily discloses a container shaped from two halves, and held together by a securing flange. It states that the flexible diaphragm is apparently located within the partition wall, and is capable of moving laterally of the securing flange, to define a pair of expansible compartments. It discloses how a flexible partition or diaphragm locates within the container. Obviously, the concept of this invention is to provide for filling of the two separate sides of the container, with two discrete materials, as may be desired.
The U.S. Pat. to Kuster, No. 3,197,071, discloses another form of multi-compartment dispenser. In this particular instance, the pair of compartments, each of which apparently are fabricated from some type of polyethylene bag or pouch material, are designed for holding and enclosing two separate liquids that can be discharged from the multi-compartment dispenser as shown.
The U.S. Pat. to Newton, No. 3,467,269, shows a compartmented glass bottle, which has a plurality of compartments therein, each of which are formed of transparent or translucent plastic liner bags, and which mount to and through the neck of the bottle itself.
The U.S. Pat. to Willsey, No. 3,727,795, discloses a vehicle liquid tank transport with flexible partition. This particular invention is quite pertinent to some of the earlier concept of using a diaphragm type of invention in the tank trailer or trucking industry. As can be seen, the invention shown therein includes a pair of semi-circular sections for a tank, and which includes a durable flexible partition, arranged therebetween, so as to provide for filling of separate liquids, such as lubricating oil, to either side of the partition affording individual conveyance of two separate liquids by the tank as disclosed.
The U.S. Pat. to Stephenson, No. 3,902,624, shows the usage of an inflatable bag within a gas pressure vessel, and which bag can be changed in volume, in order to absorb the volumetric changes in the gas sealed within the vessel, and which may subject to shipment and/or storage.
The U.S. Pat. to Kersten, No. 3,918,604, shows another form of convertible compartment container. It is designed to provide for a combination cargo compartment for both liquid and granular materials. The granular materials are loaded into the shown hatch, while the liquid is apparently loaded through a pipe. A type of pliable connecting member is arranged along the partition section which generally is maintained along one side of the container, and can shift inwardly, as when liquid is filled into its section, with the liquid moving the partition laterally, towards the center of the container to provide for partitioning between the two materials being conveyed.
The U.S. Pat. to Hering, No. 3,943,873, shows a cargo/ballast separation device, which in this case, the dual membrane system is utilized for this purpose. It would appear that this particular device may actually hold three separate liquids, one comprised of an oil, with perhaps another oil in the further chamber, and with water being located in yet another chamber. As can be seen, the cargo tank is segregated by means of the flexible membranes, and this particular device is apparently more for use in a cargo ship, which is structured between its bulkhead sections, to function as a conveyor, but separated by the various pairs of flexible membrane members, to allow for the discrete conveyance of various types of oil, water, and other materials as noted.
The U.S. Pat. to Capdevielle, No. 4,091,952, shows a tank structure for the storage and distribution of several fluids, and in this particular instance, hydrocarbons. As can be readily seen, the particular invention utilizes the concept of a multiple configuration, by including a large variety of bags, apparently in combination with some type spring means, in order to prevent obstruction to the intake pipes, where the fluids attain entrance.
The U.S. Pat. to Aho, No. 4,130,198, shows another type of multi-part liquid container. Apparently the concept of this invention is to provide a container for two separate fluids, but of the type that needs to be mixed just prior to usage, and which can be obtained through the manipulation of the container cover, and more specifically, its plastic insert securing means as noted. Once the materials are intermixed, and the two liquids come together, a release mechanism frees the end of the inner bag, allowing its contained liquid to flow into the generalized compartment holding the other liquid within the container.
The U.S. Pat. to Parsons, No. 4,174,741, shows another type of method of loading and unloading liquid from a railroad tank car. It also defines the usage of a flexible diaphragm, as can be readily seen, and generally relates to the method of loading an enclosed container by proceeding through various steps, including emptying, sealing, venting, and filling, for the specific configured railroad tank car as shown.
The U.S. Pat. to Usui, No. 4,453,645, shows another form of an adjustable multi-compartmented container. Once again, the embodiment of this invention appears for application within the railroad car industry. But, it also includes a flexible partition between compartments, and which even provides for a third central compartment, as noted.
Finally, the U.S. Pat. to Landau, No. 4,632,244, shows a multiple chamber flexible container, which in this particular instance appears to be applicable within collapsible tubes, such as the type for use for holding polymer glues, and the like.
In view of the foregoing background, the affectiveness of this current invention, and the structure of its various embodiments, can be more readily understood, as providing an advancement in the art of utilizing a variable container that includes multi-flexible tanks, of the soft-sided type, for furnishing various segments of storage of either fresh or waste materials, or two separate materials available for dispensing.